


Lazy Mornings

by weimar27



Series: Riemann's Hypothesis [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weimar27/pseuds/weimar27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jeff spend a lazy morning in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp within [Riemann's Hypothesis](http://weimar27.livejournal.com/2698.html). Set about a year into their relationship. Jeff is visiting Jensen in New Jersey. Written for the prompt "cuddling with pets" on my [](http://community.livejournal.com/schmoop_bingo/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/schmoop_bingo/) card. Previous Timestamps [here](http://weimar27.livejournal.com/10064.html#cutid1).

Jeff reluctantly opens his eyes, blinking away the last remnants of sleep. He stares sleepily at the clock on the nightstand, it’s just past nine. _Damn._ He’d hoped to sleep in longer. He doesn’t really want to wake up, but his body refuses to go back to sleep, so he lies there staring up at the ceiling.

The room is sweltering, the ceiling fan barely keeping away the August heat. He still hasn’t figured out why Jensen is opposed to air conditioning. Whenever Jeff brings it up Jensen just shrugs and says it doesn’t bother him. It’s baffling. True, Jensen, unlike Jeff, is used to heat and humidity, but it’s a matter of comfort. After three years, he still isn’t used to heat of the summers in D.C.

It’s the first day of the August Recess. Jeff plans to spend as much of his first day of freedom in bed with Jensen, creating new memories to hold him over while he’s back in Seattle. The first thing on his list being a long lazy make out session before breakfast. God he loved the way Jensen kissed, slow and easy like he had all the time in the world.

Jensen is probably up, being an earlier rise, but he rolls towards Jensen’s side of the bed anyways.  
Wonder of wonders, Jensen’s still asleep. Jeff grins, everything was back on schedule. He makes to pull Jensen into his arms, then notices the large ball of calico fluff resting on Jensen’s chest.

 _Cipher._

She must have settled in last night. Jensen doesn’t seem to mind, his hand rests comfortably on her back. She looks awake, but unwilling to move to accommodate Jeff. Jensen would laugh, but Jeff thinks Cipher is jealous that he monopolizes Jensen’s affection. Cipher still hasn’t warmed up to him yet.

Just to rub it in, Cipher stretches lazily then resumes sitting on Jensen’s chest. The cat fixes him with a challenging stare. If she was human, Jeff thinks she would be arching an eyebrow in that same _I’m here. What are you going to do about it?_ eyebrow lift Jensen has. It’s creepy how much the cat acted like Jensen sometimes.

Jensen shifts, and his eyes flutter but he didn’t fully wake up. Eyes still closed, Jensen begins petting the cat. Jeff knew it was crazy, but the cat looked almost smug that she was getting more attention than Jeff at the moment. When Jensen scratches the top of her head, Cipher closes her eyes and lifts her chin in that way cats do when they’re pleased.

 _I’m being cockblocked by a cat._ Jeff glares at Cipher, but she just stares back unfazed. As tempting as it it is, pushing the cat off the bed won’t earn him any points with Jensen. He’s come to terms with the fact that the two are a package deal.

Jensen grins sleepily, his eyes still barely open, head tilted towards Jeff.

“M’rning.” Jensen’s voice is still sleep rough.

“Morning.”

Jensen readily accepts his kiss. Kissing back in that slow and unhurried manner that Jeff’s addicted to. He wants to cover Jensen, meld their bodies together, build up more memories of Jensen’s body -- how it feels against his, the softness of his skin -- before he leaves.

“Thought you’d sleep in more.” Jensen maneuvers so he’s snuggled into the grove of Jeff’s shoulder so that he’s lying on his back to allow Cipher to still rest on his stomach. Jensen matches Ciphers yawn, and like a cat nestles closer and closes his eyes.

There’s a dip on the bed, followed by a nudging with a cold wet muzzle against his hand. Bisou decided to get in on the act. Jeff chuckles, petting Bisou’s soft fur with his free hand. Bisou seems content with the attention and lies down, resting her head on Jeff’s stomach.

“So I had all of these plans for how I was going to spend this morning.”

“Yeah, what’d you have in mind?” Jensen replies sleepily, but doesn’t open his eyes, the beginnings of seductive smirk. It’s adorable and a reminder of all the reasons he loves Jensen.

In lieu of saying anything, Jeff just smiles and kisses Jensen’s temple and watches Jensen drift back to sleep. It’s not how he planned to spend the morning, but it’s perfect anyways.


End file.
